Melody
by AnimatedGurL
Summary: [AU HighSchool Fic] Naruto has a band called Kyuubi. Then he starts realising that a certain Uchiha is trying to get closer to him... What will Naruto do? Yaoi Beta Reader Wanted!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. He belongs to Masahi Kishimoto-san. I don't own the songs written either. **

Title: Melody…

Reminder: Naruto and gang are 17 years old except for Team Gai which is one year older.

Warnings: Slight Yaoi… May be similar to others… Not to mention grammar and spelling errors… (AU)

Naruto sighed heavily. 'He is late!' thought Naruto. He was supposed to meet Kiba, at the school's music room with Shino and Shikamaru after school. But Kiba didn't arrive on time. That caused our blonde friend to become really angry. Naruto was not known for his patience. Suddenly, the door revealed a panting Kiba, who was obviously rushing just a few minutes ago.

"You're late!" shouted Naruto in a very irritated tone. Shino just nodded, agreeing with Naruto. Shikamaru just yawned.

"Gomen! I was talking to Hinata and I kinda forgot about today…"

Kiba explained. "Anyway, I have goods news!"

Naruto's anger had faded away. "What is it!" Naruto asked enthusiastically.

"Hinata said that many people from our school bought tickets to go for our concert!" Kiba exclaimed.

"Really! Really! That's great!" Naruto said happily. Yes, Naruto, Kiba, Shino and Shikamaru had a band named 'Kyuubi'. Naruto was the leader and front man of the band, Kiba was on the bass, Shikamaru was on the guitar and Shino with the drums. They had recently become famous as they were having an upcoming concert which was starting next month. They had gathered in the music room so that they could practice.

"Mendokuse… Can we start practicing already?" Shikamaru said lazily.

"Hai hai… Everyone in their positions," Naruto ordered.

As said, everyone got into their positions. Once they were ready, Naruto gave the cue and started.

_We're not gonna be  
Just apart of their game  
We're not gonna be  
Just the victims  
They're taking our dreams  
And they tear them apart  
Til everyone's the same  
I've got no place to go  
I've got no where to run  
They love to watch me fall  
They think they know it all_

I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they always say  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own  
I've gotta prove them wrong  
Me against the world  
It's me against the world

We won't let them change  
How we feel in our hearts  
We're not gonna let them control us  
We won't let them shove  
All their thoughts in our heads  
And we'll never be like them

I've got no place to go  
I've got no where to run  
They love to watch me fall  
They think they know it all

I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they always say  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own  
I'm gonna prove them wrong  
It's me against the world  
Me against the world

Now I'm sick of this waiting  
So come on and take your shot  
You can spit all your insults  
But nothing you say is gonna change us  
You can sit there and judge me  
Say what you want to  
We'll never let you in

I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they always said  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own  
Me against the world

I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they always said  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own  
I've got to prove them wrong  
They'll never bring us down

We'll never fall in line  
I'll make it on my own  
Me against the world

When they finished, they heard someone clapping. It was Iruka, their math teacher and manager of 'Kyuubi'.

"Well done! Great performance!" shouted Iruka.

"He…he…he… Thanks Iruka-sensei!" Naruto said, scratching his head in embarrassment. Although Naruto was really dumb and a real idiot at times, his voice was just soothing and heavenly, be it a guy or a girl. That was one of the reasons why Kyuubi was actually formed. When Iruka first heard Naruto's singing voice, he was beyond shocked. He never would have thought that a person like Naruto would have such a good voice. It took some time for Iruka to digest this fact. Now, he took up the job as manager of Kyuubi and they were all getting ready for the concert.

"I guess all of you have heard about the news." Iruka told them.

"Oh about the tickets? Hell Yeah! This concert is gonna be a blast!" Naruto shouted… right into Shikamaru's ear.

"Stop shouting into my ear! Mattaku… Mendokuse…"

"At least there will be some people coming…" Shino had finally opened his mouth.

"I agree with Naruto! This concert is gonna be a success!" Kiba shouted as loud as Naruto.

The manager could only shake his head at his band members. Then, a loud knock was heard on the door. It was Sakura, Ino and Hinata.

"Naruto! We bought tickets to your concert!" Sakura told him cheerfully.

"Arigatou Sakura-chan, Ino, Hinata! I promise you it will be great!"

Naruto flashed a thumbs-up at them. Naruto had known his band members and the three girls since kindergarten. But there was one more person that he left out…

"Oi dobe. I heard you were having a concert. I decided to tag along."

Immediately, Sakura and Ino turned around and saw the most handsome sight.

"Ahhh! Sasuke-kun!" they squealed.

"Ohayo Sasuke-san…" Hinata choked out.

Naruto frowned. Why was his most hated person and rival going to the concert as well? But he decided to make fun of this.

"Teme, I didn't know you could actually differentiate between good singing and bad singing." Naruto teased.

"Hn." Was Sasuke's only reply.

Veins started popping out of Naruto's forehead. When he was about to give him a good punch, two very furious girls got in his way.

"Na-ru-to… What did you call Sasuke-kun?" Ino said in a low, dangerous voice.

"And why are you charging at him?" Sakura said cracking her fingers.

"Err… Its nothing! Ahe he he…" Naruto gulped.

Luckily for him, the girls let him off. Naruto let out a huge sigh. He mentally took note never to anger girls, or more specifically fangirls.

"Yosh! Break time is over! Kyuubi, get ready for the next song!" Iruka commanded.

"Hai!" was the reply. They got ready and started blasting the music.

_She's a rebel  
She's a saint  
She's salt of the earth  
And she's dangerous_

She's a rebel  
Vigilante  
Missing link on the brink  
Of destruction

From Chicago to Toronto  
She's the one that they  
Call old whatsername

She's the symbol  
of resistance  
and she's holding on my  
heart like a hand grenade

Is she dreaming  
what I'm thinking  
Is she the mother of all bombs  
gonna detonate

Is she trouble  
like I'm trouble  
make it a double  
twist of fate  
or a melody that

She sings the revolution  
the dawning of our lives  
she brings this liberation  
that I just can't define  
nothing comes to mind  
x2

She's a rebel  
She's a saint  
She's salt of the earth  
And she's dangerous

She's a rebel  
Vigilante   
Missing link on the brink  
Of destruction

She's a rebel   
She's a saint  
She's salt of the earth  
And she's dangerous

She's a rebel  
Vigilante  
Missing link on the brink  
Of destruction

She's a rebel, She's a rebel, She's a rebel, And she's dangerous  
x2

Applause was heard everywhere. Even the cold, stoic Sasuke clapped for Kyuubi. Sasuke knew all along that Naruto had a heavenly voice, and that was one of the reasons why he had this crush on him. Of course, not many people know this secret as it will ruin the Uchiha's reputation and might kill all the fangirls. Besides, Naruto showed no sign of liking him back either, so he just took his time.

Naruto once again blushed and bowed to everyone. Sakura and Ino were standing beside of Sasuke, both blinging on to him and cheeing for Kyuubi. Hinata was just staring at our blonde hero, blushing very hard.

Sasuke took note of this, he had recently found out that Hinata too had a crush on Naruto. Sasuke thought for a while, then he decided…

'_Its_ _time for me to take action…'_


End file.
